Issues relating to energy conservation and the use of alternative sources of energy have come to the forefront of public concern. This is particularly true in the case of building lighting. It is anticipated that traditional incandescent light bulbs will soon be legislated out of existence due to inefficiency. However, currently available lighting systems do not provide the necessary flexibility and adaptability to utilize alternative energy sources to reliably provide lighting for interior areas. Thus, there exists a need for reliable systems and methods that utilize alternative energy sources for lighting the interiors of residences and other buildings and simultaneously provide reliable backup lighting in the event that alternative energy sources are not available.